


Yours & Mine

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Banner is Darcy’s. Not Hulk.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours & Mine

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "it's not you, it's me" & " possession"

“I just think we shouldn’t… rush into anything,” said Bruce, sounding apologetic.

Darcy glared at him across the metal café table. “Don’t think I don’t know exactly what you’re doing here, Bruce Banner,” she said. “You’re trying to leave me a way out, in case that after _a year_ of convincing you to go out with me, and only two months of actually going out, I might suddenly get stupid and decide to break up with you.”

“I’m not—” Bruce began, but he was too honest to finish. “Well, I wouldn’t have put it quite like that. But, Darcy, you _know_ it isn’t you that I doubt. It’s me, the Other Guy—”

“It’s not you, it’s me?” she said, but she was smiling now. “C’mon, Bruce, you have to do better than that.”

“Darcy…”

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from just down the street. People screamed and ran past as a dozen small, scuttling, metal _somethings_ came clattering down the road.

Bruce turned to look at Darcy, and she waved a hand to him. “Go, be green, save the world.”

He smiled and turned back, already changing. The Hulk smashed through a metal thing as it raised a slender limb toward a fleeing mail carrier. It cracked open when it hit the pavement, sparking and jerking. He bashed two of the things together, then used the crumpled mess to squash three more.

Darcy stayed under the café awning, directing people away from the Smash Zone. She sent the last person out through the back and was about to follow— she might be dating an Avenger, but she wasn’t one— when she saw one of the smashed metal things rise shakily back into motion.

The Hulk hadn’t seen it, too busy tearing another of the things apart, and Darcy had her Taser in hand before she’d even thought about it. It hit the thing dead-on and it exploded in a shower of sparks. The Hulk spun, roaring, and stopped, suddenly.

“Darcy smash?” he asked.

“Uh… yeah,” she said. “I guess I did.”

“Smash is danger for Darcy,” the Hulk said. “Darcy small.”

“I couldn’t let it get you!” she protested. 

“Puny metals not hurt Hulk,” he said. 

“That doesn’t mean I was going to let it hurt you,” said Darcy.

Hulk frowned. “Why?”

“Because you’re mine, Big Green.”

“Banner is Darcy’s. Not Hulk.”

“Of course you are,” Darcy argued. “You’re part of Bruce, so you belong to me just as much as he does.”

“Huh,” said the Hulk, then asked, “Darcy _like_ Hulk?”

“You keep Bruce safe,” she said. “Of course I like you.”

“Huh,” the Hulk said again. “Hulk keep Banner safe. Darcy keep Hulk safe. Who keep Darcy safe?”

Darcy smiled. “Bruce, of course.” The Hulk might save the city from weird metal machines, but it was Bruce, with a thousand tiny thoughtful things, who made Darcy’s world brighter. “Think I can have him back now?”

Hulk nodded, and began to shrink. Darcy caught Bruce, and leaned over to tie the sleeves of her sweater around his hips. “Hey,” he said, blinking around at the smashed metal things. “Did I miss something?”

“Nah,” said Darcy, kissing him lightly. “The Big Guy and I just came to an arrangement, that’s all. So all those arguments you were trying to bring up earlier? Forget them.”

Bruce smiled. “You are something else, Darcy Lewis.”

She grinned back. “Damn right.”

THE END


End file.
